Sunken Plant Zone 2
Sunken Plant Zone 2 (MAPBB), abbreviated as SPZ2, is the second act of Sunken Plant Zone, the sixth zone in Mystic Realm. It is harder than the first act, and involves more underwater trekking. Be sure to stop for air, as the next air bubble may be farther than you think. Walkthrough You start the stage underwater, in front of some boxes. Collect the rings and turn left. Walk some more and you'll see that the path splits there - a way up and a way down. Upper path Use the fans to propel yourself up and be careful with the Pop-Up Turret and the Skims. Go ahead, jump into the water and enter the submerged path. Breath to prevent drowning. As Sonic, you have to time yourself to make the fans push you up. Be careful, or you'll fall. As Tails or Knuckles, you can fly or climb to the other side, but also carefully. When on the other side, go down and find an Elemental Shield behind a crate. It's gonna be way useful. Then, dash towards the other side, carefull to not get hit by the Skims nor falling with the crumbling platforms. Cross the conveyor belt and use the fans to go the an upper platform. Inhale a bubble and continue. Caution with the Pop-Up Turret. Run to the other side and be careful with the same Skims and more crumbling platforms (you may want to fly up to get some air as Tails). When in the other side, cross the spikes and the pit and go upstairs. Touch the Star post and go underwater. Enter the passage being careful with the Skim and the Pop-Up Turret. Use the fan to climb up the ledge. Breath once again and use the conveyor belts to go up as Sonic, and as Tails or Knuckles, fly or climb up to breath. Proceed, destroy the Pop-Up Turret and use the fans to reach the conveyor belt. Jump to the other conveyor belt and keep going. You'll notice a hole in the walls with some fans. Jump carefully to them and use them to get to the other side. Touch the Star Post and continue. Go underwater and beware of the Skim. Breath again and proceed. You'll get to a big area with lots of platforms, and a big part of them is crumbling. Go left, beware of the Pop-Up Turrets and always stop to replenish your air. Hop from platform to platform and use the fans when necessary. Enter the passage to the left. Follow the conveyor belts, destroy the Pop-Up Turret and use the fans to propel yourself up. Destroy the Skim in the next pool of water and thok/fly/glide to the other side. Go upstairs and proceed until you find a Star Post. That's where both paths merge. Lower path Run to the other side of the conveyor belt and jump to go higher. Be careful with the Pop-Up Turret and the Skims, and use the fan on the corner to reach the high ledge. Skip the crumbling platform and go downstairs. Breath and continue. Run to the other side as fast as you can, being careful with the crumbling platforms and the Skims. Follow the conveyor belts, breath and usse the fans to go higher. Destroy the Skims and Pop-Up Turrets and run to the other side with the same care. Use the fans to reach the platform and continue. Touch the Star Post and go underwater. As Tails or Knuckles, you can fly or climb and glide to get to the other side of the water and get out of it; as Sonic, you have to hop from platform to platform and breath constantly so you can get out of the water safely, always bewaring of the Skims. When on the other side, touch the Star Post and skip the spikes. Hop down the chute and follow the conveyor belt. Jump from the conveyor belt to the crates, destroy the Pop-Up Turret and breath. You're now in a big area. As Tails or Knuckles, you can escape by climbing or flying to the ledge in the wall on your left, being careful with the spikes and the Pop-Up Turret. As Sonic, you have to hop from platform to platform to the left, always breathing and being careful with the crumbling platforms and Pop-Up Turrets until you find a way to the central platforms, and then, thok to the hole in the wall. There, enter the hole surronded by spikes, follow the conveyor belts and breath. Continue until you find fans and use them to propel yourself up. Touch the Star Post. That's where the paths merge. After the merging Use the fans to go up and find more fans surronded by spikes. Be careful and use them to reach the high ledge. Go ahead and you'll notice there are bars separating you from the other side. But if you look well, there's a little platforms with yellow springs on it, under a row of rings. As Sonic, you can spindash-jump to it; as Tails or Knuckles, fly or glide to it. Use the springs and run to the End Sign, that's in the end of the corridor.